Trampa
by Glass Spires
Summary: Near siempre consigue lo que quiere; y esta vez no va a ser la excepción. Mello/Near, yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** _Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen..._

**Trampa.**

–¡No puede ser! ¡No, no, no! –gritó un joven rubio, furioso como pocas veces lo había estado antes en toda su vida.

Era una tarde especialmente calurosa en Wammy's House, donde todos los niños se refugiaban del fulminante calor del sol dentro de sus habitaciones. El silencio absoluto reinaba en los pasillos del orfanato, luego de un lento e inagotable día de clases; era evidente que, sufriendo aquellas altas temperaturas, ya nadie tenía energías para nada más. Tan sólo unos exasperados gritos rompían aquel silencio continuo, provenientes de uno de los tantos cuartos de la casa; unos gritos tan audibles como rabiosos. Tal vez _demasiado_ rabiosos…

–Mello… –murmuró un pequeño de cabellos blancos, mientras apilaba un montón de cartas en una prolija torre delante de él.

–¡Cállate!

Un robot de juguete salió disparado por los aires, provocando un ruido estrepitoso al hacerse añicos contra la pared. Mello parecía haberse vuelto completamente loco, incapaz de contener la ira que recorría cada poro de su piel; rompiendo y pateando todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance, sin siquiera tenerle compasión al indefenso muñeco que aplastaban sus manos con una violencia excesiva. Apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad; ¿es que acaso el gran Mello había perdido el juicio, de una vez por todas?

–Mello, cálmate –insistió Near, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada–Vas a acabar con todas mis pertenencias.

–¡Mejor acabo contigo, idiota!

Una fuerte patada derribó la torre de naipes, desparramando las cartas en el enorme desorden de la habitación. No podía contenerse; sentía el odio corriéndole por las venas, la humillación reflejada en su rostro, crispado de disgusto. Él jamás se dejaría superar tan fácilmente; menos aun luego de haber estudiado con tanto esfuerzo, de haber pasado días con la nariz pegada a decenas de libros y apuntes. ¡Aquello era el colmo! ¡Había estado semanas enteras encerrado en su habitación, repasando una y otra vez, memorizando cada mínimo detalle con meticulosa exactitud! Lo único que quería era ganarle en aquel maldito examen…gozar de su derrota, refregarle en la cara su propia victoria…tan sólo_ una_ vez…pero no, parecía ser que nunca sería como él quería. Otra vez debía conformarse con un miserable nueve, mientras aquel estúpido mocoso se llevaba consigo el mérito de un perfecto diez. ¡Otra y otra vez, como había sido desde que tenía memoria!

–Sabes que no es mi responsabilidad, Mello. No puedes seguir culpándome.

–¡Cierra la boca! ¡Es tu culpa, siempre es tu culpa!

–Hubieras estudiado más.

Si Near no fuera de aquellos que jamás se arrepienten de sus palabras, aquel habría sido el momento ideal para hacerlo. En un pleno arrebato de desesperación, Mello buscó una larga hoja de papel en el abarrotado escritorio que había a su lado.

–¡Pues mira lo que le hago a tu hermoso examen, imbécil! –sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, convirtió la hoja en una lluvia de decenas de papelitos– ¡Ahí tienes tu precioso diez, idiota! ¡Disfrútalo!

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación durante unos largos, interminables segundos. El albino permanecía inmóvil, rodeado de los restos de su trabajo; sin siquiera inmutarse un poco ante los actos que el mayor se esmeraba en hacer, con la única intención de afectarlo a él.

–Mello… –murmuró Near entonces, clavándole la mirada por primera vez–No tenías por qué haber hecho eso con mi examen.

Aquel par de enormes ojos negros provocaron en Mello una profunda incomodidad, obligándolo a apartar la mirada. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba aquello? La culpa lo invadía de pies a cabeza al mirarlo directamente a la cara. ¡Si después de todo, él se lo merecía por haber pisoteado su orgullo una vez más! Si tan convencido estaba de que así era, ¿por qué no podía evitar sentirse un tanto…_arrepentido_?

–Near, yo…

–¿Por qué te molesta que te mire a los ojos? –soltó repentinamente el pequeño, tomando a su compañero por sorpresa.

–¿Q…qué? –respondió el aludido, aun con la mirada perdida en el aire.

¿De qué estaba hablando ahora? ¿Es que con tanta facilidad se olvidaba de lo que le había hecho hacía tan sólo unos minutos?

–Que no puedas mantener el contacto visual es un claro gesto de debilidad e inferioridad, Mello, y uno tan evidente como importante.

Durante medio minuto sólo se oyó el paso lento de un reloj, acompañado por el leve sonido de sus respiraciones, casi imperceptible. Súbitamente, procesando las palabras de su enemigo, Mello se volteó hacia él en un movimiento tan violento que por mera cuestión de suerte no acabó con un hombro dislocado.

–¡¿Me estás llamando débil?  
Near no contestó. En lugar de responder, se limitó a levantarse del suelo y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, con una lentitud un tanto perturbadora. Tan sólo detuvo su marcha cuando los centímetros que separaban ambos rostros fueron escasos; un semblante absolutamente tenso, el otro, indiferente.

–¿Qué...qué haces, Near? –por más que deseara alejarse, los músculos no le respondían y, como si ya no fuera suficiente, comenzaba a sentir la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía apartarlo de un empujón y apartarse de él? Ahora que lo pensaba…jamás habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro…

–Sí –fue lo único que salió de Near.

–Sí...¿sí qué? ¿De qué hablas, idiota?  
El albino suspiró, hastiado.

–Sí estaba llamándote débil, Mello. Eres inferior si no puedes tolerar la proximidad física ni mantener un contacto visual prolongado.  
El entrecejo del rubio se frunció de una manera a considerar.

–Near, ¡Cállate si no quie...

–Y –interrumpió el otro-, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor? _Que yo soy tu superior_.

No podía ser cierto. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos; no podía ni quería hacerlo. Él…simplemente…no podía acabar de decirle semejante atrocidad en su propia cara, sin rodeo alguno. No podía haberlo hecho.

–¡¿Pero qué crees que estás diciendo, imbécil? ¡Estás loco, completamente loco! –bramó, sujetándolo con violencia de la camisa– ¡Yo soy mejor que tú! ¡Yo, no tú! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para decirme eso, eh? ¡Idiota!  
Near sonrió, luciendo un brillo desafiante en la mirada evidentemente inusual en él. Aunque claro que Mello se encontraba demasiado furioso como para reparar en ese _pequeño_ detalle.

–¿Ah, sí, Mello? –inquirió el albino– Pruébalo.

–¡Pues claro que lo probaré, grandísimo imbécil! ¡Ya verás que…  
Y sin siquiera un previo aviso, los suaves labios de Near se unieron a los de él, conociéndose por vez primera. Mello intentó apartarse, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando; sin embargo, las manos de Near aferradas a su ropa fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para impedírselo. No podía ser cierto; aquella boca que estaba enloqueciendo a la suya propia no podía pertenecerle a_ él_, ni aquellas manos que ahora se deslizaban con destreza por su columna, obligándolo a ceder. Tampoco podía ser verdad el hecho de que él mismo, el gran y soberbio Mello, estuviera rindiéndose ante el encanto y la calidez de aquel beso prohibido por tanto,_ tanto_ tiempo. ¿Es que aquello le…gustaba? ¿Acaso le gustaba sentir la forma en que Near se apoderaba de su cuerpo, haciéndolo perder el control? No…él jamás se dejaría superar tan fácilmente; _jamás_. Y fue por eso mismo que, perdiendo todo rastro de conciencia al hacerlo, se unió a la fiera y fogosa lucha de placer que ahora encadenaba a ambos cuerpos.

Sus lenguas danzaban con pasión, mientras se debatían el control en caricias tan excitantes como adictivas; dejándose llevar por la ferocidad de aquel candente beso que los había atrapado a ambos. Y aun así…sabía que estaba mal; sabía que estaba cometiendo un error garrafal, del que luego se arrepentiría sin duda alguna. Pero...continuar hasta que el aire les faltase resultaba demasiado tentador como para rechazar la idea; tal vez demasiado.

En algún momento de la batalla habían acabado en el suelo, rotando de posición una y otra vez; peleándose el puesto de dominante sin ningún descanso por parte de los dos. ¿Cómo es que algo proveniente de aquel idiota podía gustarle tanto? Excitarle de aquella manera…darle tanto…_placer_.

Dejó que una de sus manos acariciara toda la extensión de su contrincante; en un rápido movimiento logró voltear y acabar sobre él, tomando la delantera. ¿Desde cuándo movía de aquella forma la cadera, satisfaciéndose a sí mismo? Su ropa se había convertido en no más que un estorbo entre los dos; ya sólo quedaban tres botones por desprender de la camisa blanca, cuando…

–Ya es suficiente –se apartó Near, rompiendo el contacto.

Mello se quedó mirándolo, perplejo. Y fue entonces cuando volvió a tener conciencia de sus actos, queriendo suicidarse en aquel mismo instante. ¡¿Pero qué rayos había hecho?

–Yo...yo... –se alejó bruscamente, como si el albino estuviera ardiendo en llamas. Parecía desesperado–Yo…esto…esto…esto tiene una explicación lógica y razonable. La tiene…debe tenerla. ¡Tiene que tenerla!  
Near sonrió con sinceridad, llenándose el pecho en un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

–Claro que la tiene.

–Ah... –su expresión cambió a incredulidad pura en cuestión de segundos–¿Ah, sí?

–Por supuesto –afirmó el otro, con tranquilidad, mientras se arreglaba la ropa sin mucho cuidado–Y es que tú has caído en mi trampa, Mello.

El rubio torció la cabeza, sin comprender.

–¿Tu trampa? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Near? -como pocas veces le había ocurrido en la vida, era incapaz de entender la situación. ¿Su trampa?

–Sí –el albino volteó en dirección a la puerta, dispuesto a irse–. Estaba convencido de que, gracias a tus impulsos y a tu gran competitividad, no te quedarías de brazos cruzados ante mis provocaciones y me demostrarías bajo cualquier circunstancia mi error, aunque hacerlo implicara que tú tuvieras sexo conmigo, Mello.

–Pero…tú me dijiste que…

–No importa lo que te haya dicho, estaba planeado que actuaras de esa forma. Todo estaba planeado –giró el pomo de la puerta– .Y además de denotar cuán predecible eres…me demostraste que tienes cierta…_debilidad_ por mi persona, Mello.

El aludido permaneció inmóvil, sentado en la cama como un estúpido, mientras percibía la cólera renaciendo en su ser.

–Near… ¡voy a matar…

–Ah, sí–lo interrumpió el albino, con su acostumbrado tono neutral. Se acercó al escritorio y extrajo una hoja de papel doblada de uno de los tantos libros que había allí, para luego dársela a Mello–. Aquí tienes tu examen. El nueve que tienes es mío…y el otro examen que rompiste era falso. Cambié los resultados…como te dije,_ todo_ estaba planeado.

El joven tomó la hoja, con las manos temblando de ira.

–Felicitaciones –dicho esto, Near desapareció por la puerta, dejando a un Mello más furioso que nunca.

El rubio se levantó de un salto, abandonando al fin aquel estado de perplejidad en el que había caído. ¡No podía dejarlo marchar así como así, luego de todo…todo lo que había pasado!

–¡Near! ¡Regresa aquí ahora mismo, grandísimo idiota!

Siguió el mismo camino que su "enemigo" hacía unos segundos, sin siquiera molestarse en pedir disculpas al chocarse con Matt en la puerta de la habitación.

–Agh, ¡tonto! –murmuró el pelirrojo, frotándose distraídamente el rostro mientras entraba en el desordenado cuarto.

Un crujido debajo de sus pies lo hizo detener; estaba pisando una hoja de papel, bastante arrugada. Sin mucho cuidado la levantó y se la llevó a la cara, examinándola, y no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se colara en su rostro al leer el contenido.

–¡Eh, Mello! –gritó, asomándose por la puerta– ¡Felicitaciones por tu _diez_, amigo!

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

Agh, horrible, lo sé.

Pero...tenía la tentación de hacer algo así desde hacía muuuucho tiempo.

Además lo último que escribí fue un MattxMello...y tenía que sacarme esa sensación de culpa de ensima, fuera como fuera.

En fin, lo dejo a su opinión. ^^

¿Críticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos?

Lo que sea, ¡házmelo saber! :D

Saludos,**_ Glass Spires_**.

Saludos, Glass Spires.


End file.
